In-situ determination of contaminants in soil has been achieved for those components which could be determined from their fluorescence. Soil contaminants that do not fluoresce are typically determined by recovering a sample and submitting the sample to a laboratory for analysis. Such sampling and analysis has shortcomings in that the sample may be sufficiently disturbed so that an accurate characterization of the contaminant may not be readily achieved.
Where colorimetric techniques have been attempted, the soil color may mask or interfere with the color changes of contaminated species.
Accordingly, a technique is desired which will allow for the detection and determination of soil contaminants on a continuous basis using a colorimetric technique. Also, improvements in fluorescent techniques are desirable.